Canivorous Love
by StarburstPhoenix
Summary: What if Hibari Kyouya is a girl in the first place? Chaos ensures and a whole lot of harem is about to begin. All X Fem!Hibari! Sorry for the bad summary. Rated M for curses and future stuff.
1. Prologue

**Summary: What if Hibari Kyouya was born a female? Chaos ensures**

**Warning: All X Fem!Hibari (Harem warning as well)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime/Manga. Period.**

**-Line-**

From small till now, Hibari Kyouya was always known to be a terrifying individual, both physical and mentally crazy, as so dubbed by people in Namimori but that did not change the duty of the Hibari Family, their job was to protect the city from any harm and maintain peace and rule regulations. Namimori was afterall, a city known in Japan for the most amount of gangs and Mafias gathered together at one point and needless to say, it pissed off the carnivore.

She hated crowdings, girly things (especially bras, who likes clothing that restricts them anyways?), herbivores, girly things, people who disturb the peace in her territory (which is Namimori), Girly things and people who took special initiative to want to mate with her while she was patrolling for any other disturbance.

Of course those males were dealt with **(A/N Don't ask if you want your life intact!)**

Crowds to the solitary creature meant weaklings, aka Herbivores and aka people who gang up together to create a nuisance.

That was solved quickly as soon as she summon her Tonfas

For the Herbivores, well a territory must have them, or else it's not called a territory. She needed a break occationally and the Herbivores will do to relieve stress as well as to provide her food. Easy food. Not that she needed it in the first place but, it was one of the advantages of having a territory.

Having something to kill time with was also one of the goods that has been packaged with in exchange for the protection of Namimori provided by her.

On the other hand she enjoyed little creatures that survived to their fullest like the rabbit, which jumping skills had amazed a 3-year old Kyouya at that time. The rabbit had jump from the ground to another ground in a split second. And booked with a long distance.

And no one knew but her favorite animal was in fact, birds.

Small,fluffy,cute,adorable and equipped with the ability to fly had amused the female from time to time, resulting in a lot of petting and the adoption of a yellow, white and gold bird which she had called Pheo.

Speaking of Pheo...Where is she now?

Hibari stood up at looked around, her assistant should be around near the sushi restaurant.

Bingo. And boy did the owner look proud.

The pet was currently shooing away some of the smaller gangs that seem to always loiter around expensive restaurants. Like the sushi one.

The sentence above had explained why the female had been proud.

Soon the now bruised gang ran away from her pet, fearing of the eagle's wrath.

Well, time to get patrolling, she was sure that more crowding would come immediately after the humiliation that her pet gave to the Herbivore Gang. As she dubbed it.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this story! Sorry its soooo short TT_TT I needed a Prologue for this story...**

**It's my first time writing a story, so pls review and tell me about your opinions. Oh and i need a beta now cause my writing sucks**


	2. Tsuna the rabbit(?)

**Hey guys thx for the wait! Pls review~~**

**Cause to me it's like serving rabbits carrots XD**

**-**Today, was officially the worst day of her life.

Why you ask you dumb herbivore?

Apparently there will be some sort of school event coming ("To promote different interest to the new first-years" was what the principal said to her and it pissed her off but she had to prevent herself from biting the herbivores to death, or else there won't be herbivores to kil- ahem to patrol on.) and there will be _lots and lots of crowding _going on.

And whats the worst part? Students not obeying the school rules of attire, procedure and etc. And she can't discipline them.

_Must provide leniency he says_

Oh she was going to bite to death a whole lot of rule-breakers when first day of school starts.

The skylark patrolled around the place, taking note on which to bite to death and which to take procedures on. Some were nicely attired (Much to the delight of the Skylark) but the others were a different story.

She looked to the gang in front of her.

Several males (Obviously, females are much better than them in comparison, one of the reasons he don't bite females to death _that badly) _wearing huge-looking necklaces (More like weights) and ugly earrings attached to their mouths, ears, and one of them at the left hand even. She wasn't surprised, since they didn't yet know _who's in charge _of the school.

"Hey babe" Oh 'Babe'? they were going to suffer for that "Wanna ehem, hook up?" The rest of the gang guff-led at the way the student flirt. "You have a hecka large _boobs _I tellya! Better to put them to use why don't ya?"

The said person narrowed her eyes on them, she took out a walkie-talkie and ask.

"Permission Principal?" She knew that the principal had heard the whole thing. And she was going to make _good use of it_.

"Permission granted, just don't do it too hard kay?"

"Yes sir"

And she took out her tonfas.

_No one messes with me._

Hell begun.

**Tsuna POV,**

'Oh my god was that scary' our former main character thought to himself, the bombarding second-years and third-years scared the crap out of him and he was not even going on a suicide mission yet.

"Better take note to never piss off that one" His ears perked up, they were very sharp since young and he thank his mom for them. It had help him in a lot of situations.

_Like now_

He thought, leaning his body to the wall closer, hearing murmurs from the first-years.

"Yea did you see that? And did the school even allow tonfas in?"

"I don't think so but I heard from the seniors that she was the only one allowed to hold a weapon"

"Ehhhhh why?"

"She's the leader of the disciplinary committee!"

There was one in this school?!

"What are you crowding here for?"

And there was a deathly silence before girly screams echoed in the room. Ouch his ears hurt now.

Close call he was in the opposite room.

"What are you hiding here for?"

"Hieeeeeee!" _It's here! _He shut his eyelids tightly, awaiting for said tonfas to hit him.

But nothing came.

Weird.

He slowly open his eyes and what he saw made him blush.

Well to everyone it may look like a tall lady with the black jacket on, narrowing her eyes to the little one in front of her but to our future Decimo it was a completely different story.

The first thing that came to his mind was 'Huge!' her figure was exactly like an hourglass. large ahemboobsahem and small waist. Her attire, long sleeved white shirt, black gakuran top that were equipped with a red armband pinned on the left side of the sleeve.

_And mini skirt! _

Our little dame-tsuna has failed to describe the brown belt and the black indoor shoes but oh well.

Her legs were exposed and they were so nicely tonned and shaped. Oh no he was having the verge of getting a nosebleed.

Cue nosebleed activated!

Little brown rabbit fainted due to loss of blood!

Thup!

_Stareeeee_

The carnivores stared at the little one with confusion, is it common for brown hair people to faint on the spot? She thought to herself.

Knowing that this student wasn't going to wake up any sooner she lifted him up bridal style and walked calmly to his private room.

_The brown rabbit's cute._

**Okay guys cliffhanger XDXDXDXDXD **

**Okayyyy as I was saying I need a freaking betaaaaaaaaa SOS HELPPPPP**

**And ehh I'm still new to writing soo I'm afraid that its going to be quite short...**

**TT_TT**

**BUT! I'm gonna try to extend it so DON'T PANIC!**

**Oh and when Tsuna thought of 'Huge' he wasn't refering to Hibari's size hehe**

**POP QUIZZZZ!**

What did Tsuna referred to when he said 'huge' upon seeing Hibari?

Leave your answer in the Review section kay? The first person who gets it right will get...errrrr...aaaa...a cookie!


	3. Fangirls and short notice

**Hey guys long time no see~~~**

** : Sorry for the shortness of the chappies so far And no, 'huge' doesn't refer to that!**

**Guest (Posted on CHP 1 Dec 7~~): IKR! I Love Rabbitsssss(Tsuna) I'm looking forward to that as well XD Especially when it's Mukuro's turn!**

**Belladu57: Thx for the review~~**

**Fem Hibari Kyoya 18: Not even close to the answer XD sorry. But it's related to Kyoya~~ (btw did i spell 'Kyouya' wrong? Or is it 'Kyoya' ?)**

**Guest number 1(There are three guests in a rowXD): Yes our little rabbit is XD I did not think of that! Let me consider for a moment, I'll come back to you...**

**Guest number 2: Me too~~~~**

**Guest number 3: ****_He _****is our little tuna fish after all.**

**Xenocanaan: Here's your chappy~~**

**I'M IN URGENT NEED FOR A BETAAAAAAAAA~~~~~**

**I"LL GIVE YOU A LEMON SCENE IF ANYONE SACRIFIC- I MEAN VOLUNTEERS TO BE MY BETAAAAAA PLSSSSSSS~~~~~  
>-<strong>

'Where am I?' Tsuna groggily woke up, looking around his surroundings.

Oh it's the infirmary

Wait what?

He stood up so suddenly that he tumbled halfway and landed on the floo- wait no not the floor...it was something softer and firmer...thighs?

Thighs=human='ohmygodIamsodead' moment.

"Hieeeee!"

He flinched dramatically making himself out of a fool and drop to the floor.

The End.

Just kidding, for now anyways.

Meanwhile the 'thigh' human stared at the herbivore

'Fool' but she knew that there was something in this rabbit that made her tolerate his existance **(So cruel XD)**

She stood up from her chair and offered her hand.

He accepted it.

And for some unknown reason the ungrateful brown rabbit literally flew to the exit of the nurse's office when he hold her hand (Oh if only she knewww)

'Weird' and that is the first impression of Sawada Tsunayoshi and Hibari Kyoya

OMAKE (NOT EXACTLY)

She lofted herbivores

AKA Herbivores

AKA Plant eaters

AKA Fangirls/Fanboys

In fact the reason why she lofted them so much was because of a kindergarden trauma.

(And she did not want to admit it, but that day was also the day where she had created her own 'forest' to survive the harshness of Namimori)

She looked at the mini(thatwasnotsominiandrangedabouthalfschoolworthofpupils) crowd below her.

As usual the herbivores were holding banners of 'I Love Hibari' or 'Skylark Love' or 'Justice Beauty' and such

You know the thing

(And the moment she met eyes with a boy that seemed to have joined the herbivore admirers a few days ago he spilled 'ketchup' and...fainted?)

Yup, the usual herbivore thing

She never knew why the crowd formed but whenever she threatened them they fawn. _Fawned at her. **Fucking f**_**_awned at__ her!_**

Are they looking for mates?

That was the first thing she considered since well, herbivores do mate...

But as soon as she saw girls inside she crossed that off her mind

Or maybe there is a herbivore called 'Hibari Kyoya' as well? After all, it is a common name...

Or maybe the said herbivore is a _carnivore_

She licked her lips in anticipation, time to check the student reports.

(And for some reason the ground was soon filled with ketchup again, was there some sort of event regarding tomatos going on in school or something?)

**Sorry guys I wanted the story to be longer buttttt...I lost inspiration all of a sudden and I didn't want to give a half-assed one sooo I made a Omake instead...**

**SORRY TTVTT**

**Ehhhh...soooo see you soon?**

Preview: A soon-to-be published story!

Summary: Tsuna and the usual group was about to go back home when all of a sudden a orb came to them and captured them! After what it seems an eternal time they woke up only to find out that...they were about to find out Mukuro's past! The six lives of Mukuro turns out to be filled of horror and angst but...one man, just one man supported him all along the journey!

(Summary sucks. I know)

Actually it just popped out of my mind, the actual plot of the story is much much better than what the summary says...sooooooo yess

Comment on whether you want me to publish the story~~

And just so you know the story will have a male/OC.

And rated M as well.

While we're at it pls comment on what title the story should be for an adventure/humor/angst/hurt+comfort/romance/action.

(If you want the story that is)

Thx for reading this LOL Preview...


	4. What If

**SPECIAL REQUEST BY MY DEAREST FRIEND WHO DOESN'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT! **

**'What If...**

_I have someone I like_

_Hibari Kyouya, 16 years old (Yes 16), in the middle of puberty (i.e. Time for infatuation and crushes) is currently in love with a certain herbivore._

Her sharp eyes captured the _said herbivore_, brown orbs flashed warm and friendly, the opposite of her.

She looked at him for a while, the shortness of him makes her even wanting to own that male.

And the smile.

The smile

_The smile_

The brown herbivore seems to have always attracted other herbivores with that smile of his and it wasn't until the fluffy rabbit flashed one at her that she had...

...undeniably fall in love.

_However, that person is very very very afraid of her, so don't even mention confessing, it will probably be treated as a joke._

_Or a threat. That's the last thing the carnivore wants._

'But I always show my love...'

Way of showing love=Beating others to death

'...what to do'

She sighed, so far no one knew how she expressed herself, it's not like she's a talker in the first place.

"Hey Kyouya, why are you sighing?"

Turning around, she saw the blond herbivore...that serves as her stress ball.

"For intruding the corridors, I'll bite you to death"

She knew that it was just an excuse, since the blondie had a 'parent's pass', allowing entrance to the school.

**(A/N: BTW, both of them are at the rooftop)**

She took out her tonfas, thinking of what to do...wait.

"Herbivore"

"Yea?" The blond one **(Dino)** asked, his right hand holding the whip.

"How old are you?"

"Ehhhh, why ask that question? I'm 22"

"Found him" someone who seems experience in relationships.

"Eh?" Clueless Dino stared, before the sparring begun abruptly by the shy skylark

**(A/N Yes shy Explanations will be at the bottom~~~)**

_Hibari found someone who he can discuss his problems with. _

_"If you want to make your crush like you, the most important thing is a smile and be kind to him"_

Is what the blondie said.

'Smile...'

She's never done it willingly (Other than the excitement of the fights and such) she pictured herself smiling...when suddenly...

"Wahhhh" Thud.

"Isn't this No-good Tsuna?"

"Just in time, hand over your money..."

_Be kind to him_

Got it!

**Baam**

The bullies and the rabbit turned around, meeting a certain familiar tonfa smashed at the wall.

**"You guys, what are you doing?"**

She put on her I'm-gonna-bite-you-to-death-if-you-don't-let-go-of-my-future-mate-now glare.

To the others (Especially Tsuna) it meant Get-the-hell-out-of-my-sight-now.

"Dammit, it's Hibari from the discipline commitee" The newbie in the school muttered

"Shit! Let's get out of here" The other useless herbivore said, running for their lives Oh-So-Slowly.

She would chase them, if not for her mate's worrying orbs.

In reality; Tsuna was shocked and scared of what Hibari would do now

The carnivore stared at the two running students, mentally remembering them in her 'pretend-to-be carnivore' lists before turning around to observe her mate

Both were of awkward silence, one seeing if there's any injury and the other looked scared as if a wolf in in front of a rabbit **(A/N Which is BTW XD)**

"Ahh..um..so..um..we weren't crowding around! I was just surrounded...And I was the victim as well! I'm so sorry, if you can, please don't hit me"

Her mate protest, does he think that she was going to hurt him?

"I won't hit you"

Tsuna stared in surprise.

"Anyway, ("Eh" you're not angry?") you are not hurt?"

'Smile...'

Instead of what she thought was a gentle smile, it was one similar to when the others were possessed by Mukuro (Yes that arc)

Tsuna racked his brains for a while, then came to a conclusion

To her astonishment, he grasped both of her arms and shook her.

"Wait a minute...what's wrong Hibari-san?! Please get a hold of yourself!"

How dense is that herbivore?!

"AH!"

(Finally he realises it...)

"Could it be Mukuro? Are you possessed by Mukuro?" She could almost hear his thoughts

'A smile and such kindness isn't like Hibari-san as all'

Must be what his mate is thinking...

_Result: Being suspected of being possessed_

'What the hell?! That didn't work at all! That Italian herbivore...' _Total disrespect_

"Bite to death"

'Hibari-san is back to normal! (speech-wise)'

She was about to leave to patrol Namimori and find a _certain somebody_ when her mate spoke up

"Ah...wait Hibari-san!"

She turned around, meeting brown orbs and fluffy hair

"...what?"

"Ahh..sorry, erm..."

She stood there, waiting for the herbivore to gather courage to speak up

'...just then, you helped me...right?"

The herbivore looked adoringly (At least according to the Love-strucked carnivore) at her

"Soo...thank you very much" He flashed the smile that is the cause of her crush.

And she could stare sparkles and flowers could be seen in the background.

"...it was nothing...you should get going" She turned around in the other direction, anywhere but _him_

"AH right." He stared questioningly at her "Bye..."

Her sharp ears become even sharper, hearing the mate walking away, by the time the herbivore was nowhere in sight did she throw off her facade

'Ye...Yessss!' She clenched her fists in victory, not lifting up of course, she was the alpha of the whole Namimori after all, no need to shame herself.

She thought of the smile earlier on

Smile+Gratitude

.Ever.

_After that, Hibari called Dino"Sensei" for the first time_

**END**

**LOLZZZZ Sensei means 'teacher BTW~~~**

**About the shy moment, I know that you guys are like 'DON'T THINK OF HIBARI AS A GIRLLLLL' but well...this story is about FEM!Hibari soooooo**

**MUAHAHAHAAAA**

**I also thought of a slight Tsundere Hibari you know?**

**Okayyyy sooo basically this is a 'What If' situation and in this case is 'What If...Hibari has a crush on Tsuna?'**

**Review and comment on what 'What If...' DO you want to seeeeeeeeee.**

**And school is about to start sooo...anyone had any idea on an app that allows you to write fanfiction in my IPHONE?**

**(I think this is by far the longest one lolzzz)**

**And bye~~~~**

**I NEED A BETA! I'LL WRITE A LEMON IF YOU SACRI- I mean...VOLUNTEER TO BE MY BETAAAAA**


End file.
